a story of teasing
by FluffballPaws
Summary: when your teasing lover is kept late after work...what is a girl to do? ***femslash smut*** inspired by a friend


***disclaimer*** I do not own csi!

***femslash warning!!!!***

I need you

Sara POV

Damn I'm sooo damn turned on, I left Sofia behind at work, she's been teasing me all night, and then she lets me fall, by telling me she is going to be home late, damn! And she has only paper work to do I wish she was here now, in sooo wet, I need her. And she is not here, damn. I plonk down on the computer and bring up MSN and the next thing I know I get a message from her, she is still at work doing her paperwork so she tells me that her messages may be slow. I decide a little payback was in order.

KissKiss: hey Sofia, I wish you were here, all the teasing you've been doing im soo wet!

SexyCurtis: damn baby you cant say something kike that now!

KissKiss: why not baby? it's the truth imn so damn hot for you, if you were here baby damn! Id have you on the bed naked with the special toy, plunging into you.

SexyCurtis: omg baby what are you doing to me? Mmmm I'm sitting in the office and I'm so close to putting my fingers inside of me, taking myself thinking of you inside me, taking me hard and fast. Damn baby now I'm wet how am I meant to concentrate on this now?

Man! Payback is a bitch, but I can feel my clit throbbing in my panties at the moment, and well is this teasing me or her. I place my fingers on the keyboard again and type in my thoughts. As I imagine her her with me.

KissKiss: mmm baby you know those handcuffs on your belt, im sure they would look good around your wrist and attached to the bed, damn baby mmm naked, mmm sooo sexy, baby im rubbing my clit at the moment. Mmmm. Damn.

SexyCurtis: omg baby, that's it im giving up work, damn (SexyCurtis has switched to mobile device) baby I need you soo bad,

KissKiss: baby get here soon. Im waiting for you now. Im naked., and im strapped on!

SexyCurtis: im in the car ill be there soon, sweetie please wait for me. (SexyCurtis is offline)

Damn she on her way here, can I wait that long? I run up to the bedroom leaving my underwear in a trail behind me and I pull on the black 8inch dildo we use when we are sooo into it, I light the vanilla candles and then I go and check my hair. I give a giggle inside me. I'm naked and I'm still worried about my looks. I hear her car door shut and then the slam of our homes door. She walks up the stairs in search of me and when she finds me in the bedroom she is gob-smacked and I take my chance and I pin her to the bedroom door and she lets out a moan and as she feels my optional extra limb press into her. I un-strap her belt making sure to keep the handcuffs with me. She wiggles her hips so that her jeans fall to the floor to reveal that she is in-fact wearing my favourite red panties. I smirk.

" matching set baby?" she just moans and I lick her ear "ill just have to see" and I pull her top over her head and im pleased to find that she does not disappoint. Her full milky breasts are lovingly encased by a silky bra. I lick my lips and kiss her neck and lick her and I'm happy to feel her shiver against me. I suck the skin and I leave my mark and move down and lick along the bra balcony line. She kisses down to her stomach and she whimpers and writhes. I remover her bra and move my hands to fiddle with her nipples. I lick at her through her panties and she bucks into my mouth, using my tongue I pull it down and she uses my shoulder to step out of it. I stand up and pull her towards the bed and order her to lay in the middle of the bed. She does as asked. I move up to her and straddle here rubbing the dildo at her. She moans and seeing the handcuffs lifts her hands.

"good girl" I grin and fasten her to the bed, kissing her hard I rub the dildo at her clit, and she bucks. I pull back and see her flushed body… mmm she is damn sexy. She moves at me and makes it obvious she wants me inside her now. I give her that grin and she knows that I'm not gonna give her what she wants just yet. I move my hands to my own breasts and twist and fiddle with my nipples…her eyes are like saucers now and her breath is in short pants. I move up to her and the silicone dick is wafting over her face she grins and she takes it into her mouth. I almost come at the sight of her and im on fire at just the thought of what having a blonde goddess sucking you off must feel like. I pull the fucking device free of her lips with a slight pop and move down so that the tip is hovering over her entrance.

"say it Sofia." I smirk she knows this game we've played it often.

"please Sara baby fuck me" she moans out with all her strength.

"my pleasure" and with that I plunge into her depths. The nub is rubbing at my clit and it feels soo good. She lets out a scream and keeps up with the hard fast past I have set with my hips, I can tell she wont last long, her moans are constant now and her only words are my name she is repeating it as if it is the only word she knows. I can feel myself coming and move my hand to her clit. Rubbing it none too gently she lets go with a satisfied moan sounding strangely like my name. and she gets the same from me.

I untie her and she snuggles into my side gasping for breath. For a while neither of us say anything. Then I feel her remove my extra piece and throw it to the floor and then her lips are on my shoulder.

"Sara baby that was soooo good…I should tease you at work more." she yawns

"I love you baby…feel free baby.." I whisper as her breathing evens out.

Please review

x


End file.
